Different Worlds
by ChainedToDeath
Summary: When Voldemort is rising and Harry needs help to defeat his enemy, five Demigods from Camp Half-Blood come to the rescue, but what with a very unusual Triwizard tournament on their hands, will they be able to stop the evil from rising?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, CTD here!**

**I's just like to inform you that this is my first fanfiction so any reviews would be much appreciated!**

* * *

_A Change In Lifestyle_

Percy woke up in a cold sweat, shaking and shivering. Nightmares were so NOT cool.

He had dreamed of a man, well at least he thought it was a man, with no nose, cruel laugh and a snake-like voice that made Percy shudder. The man was dressed in a long, flowing, black robe that swept past his bare feet. His bald, greenish head was enough to make anyone either laugh hysterically or cry. Anyway, the man was surrounded by masked men and women who were all whispering to each other.

He himself was regarding them, watching them talk with a gruesome smile plastered across his face.

Eventually he spoke. "My friends," He slid over the ground with a large, green snake slithering next to him, "It is a pleasure to see you all again."

"If I may intervene, master, where have you been?" One of the masked men spoke quietly and warily, as if he was afraid. Percy didn't blame him.

The snake dude glided over to him, "I have been biding my time in Tartarus, where the retched Harry Potter put me. And now I am here to put an end to his life at Hogwarts along with all his idiotic friends."

He started laughing and Percy covered his ears in his dream. The laughing seemed to carry on for a long time, until he walked straight up to Percy and shouted, "Wake UP Seaweed Brain!"

'What the heck? Why is Annabeth in my dream?' Percy thought.

Then he gasped and sat up, automatically reaching into his pocket and pulling out Riptide. Annabeth stepped back. "Woah, Kelp Head! Watch out!"

"Sorry, just a dream," Percy mumbled, getting out of bed and putting Riptide away.

He shooed Annabeth outside for the moment and then got dressed, all before heading down to the Big House like she had instructed him. When he got there Thalia, Nico, Annabeth and Grover were standing, twirling short, patterned pieces of wood in their fingers.

"Ah, Percy," Chiron trotted over and smiled warmly, "I have some exciting news for you!"

"Oh, great," Percy grumbled, thinking that the 'exciting news' was probably another stupid quest. He'd had enough of those to last a lifetime.

"Don't sound so grumpy! It really is exciting!" It was then that Percy noticed a girl standing in the corner.

She was tall, but not terribly gangly. She was maybe a centimetre or two shorter than himself with long, black hair that seemed to move with the shadows and curve its way to halfway down her back. Her dark eyes swirled and seemed to alternate between a dark grey and inky black. She was slim, her legs worryingly bone looking. But she covered herself up by hiding in a large black jacket with pockets that her hands had been buried into; thick black jeans and a pair of converse's which were bright pink! (Only joking they were black too.)

Percy stared at her and gaped like a goldfish, she and Nico were almost exactly alike, so much so that they could be (un identical) twins. The girl sighed and flicked her hair from her eyes and that was when Percy noticed the thin scar on her left cheek. He shuddered as he remembered Luke with exactly the same scar. She seemed to notice where he was looking and quickly draped her hair over the mark again.

"I'm Cathy Emerald. Never call me Catherine unless you want to end up in Tartarus, I mean it." The fierce look in her eyes told Percy that she wasn't lying. He took a step back.

"Ahem," Chiron stepped between them and motioned for Cathy to leave them to talk, " That was Cathy, as she told you, and she is the daughter of Hades. Do not cross her under any circumstances, her anger is not a force to be reckoned with." He took Percy's shoulders and led him away from the others, "You are being sent on a quest, Lady Hecate herself has informed me that she wishes you and your six friends to visit Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to help out a certain wizard named 'Harry Potter'."

"Woah, woah, this is a joke, right!" Percy threw his hands up in the air, "Wizards do not exist, let alone a school for them!"

"That's what we thought," Thalia came strolling over and smirked at the shocked expression on Percys face.

"Close the mouth, Fish Face!" Nico laughed as he put a hand on Thalias' shoulder.

"B-but, that's impossible!" Percy blurted out, "You're kidding, please tell me that you're kidding!"

"No way, Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth giggled and swiftly walked over to Percy and shut his open mouth, "We really are off to a school for witches and wizards!"

"Yes, and here Percy," Chiron handed the astounded boy an oaken stick, "Your wand, sent by Lady Hecate. It is made from Oak and Pegasus hair with a touch of seaweed."

"Add a bit of brain and it's just right!" Nico exclaimed and the others burst out laughing, even Cathy was smiling.

"Shut up," Percy elbowed Nico, but couldn't stop himself from grinning.

"Yes, you will all be heading off to Hogwarts tonight, assuming that all goes to plan. But remember, you must keep your identity secret. There will be a separate dorm room for all of you and it shall be located above the boys dormitory in whichever house you are chosen into." Chiron explained the detail to the five demigods and when finished allowed them to ask questions.

"Uh, houses?" Percy asked, glancing at Annabeth, he didn't want to be separated from her.

"Yes, Percy, houses." Chiron noticed where Percy was looking and smiled, "There are four: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. There shall be a test to see which house suits you best, ask no further questions on the test as you shall find out what it is when you arrive."

Percy's mind went into overdrive, what would happen if they had to perform magic,they couldn't do that! What if you had to kill some monster with magic, that would be equally as horrid! Percy looked around to see worried expressions on his friends faces too, he wasn't alone.

"What if you don't get chosen?" Thalia asked.

"You will," Chiron replied.

"Will we all have the same timetable, and what about training?" Nico asked.

"You will have the same timetable as you house, and as for training then you may go whenever you please, your teachers will excuse you from your lesons. None of them know who you are, but they do know that you are different from the rest of the wizards and witches." Chiron answered.

"What if we don't fit in, if everyone is suspicious, if they find out who we are?" Cathy asked, her voice small. Everyone turned to look at her and she blushed.

"We won't give them a reason to be suspicious, and as for fitting in, we never fit in, it's part of who we are," Thalia scoweled at her and Percy wondered what was going on between them, why was Thalia so cold towards the new girl?

"Yes, quite right, Thalia, but Cathy asked fair questions," Chiron stepped between the two girls and carried on talking, "If you _do_ get found out then just tell everyone, but only if they fully trust you."

After that Chiron started talking about uninteresting stuff, so Percy tuned out. When Argus arrived at the doorway, though, he perked up and listened.

"-Aboard the Hogwarts express located on Plaform 9 and 3 quarters." Chiron finished.

"What, there's no platform 9 and 3 quarters!" Annabeth furrowed her eyebrows.

"Yes there is, I suppose that you'll find a wizard or witch to help you get to it, but if not then- Argus! Well then you must go otherwise you will be late for school!" Chiron attempted to tell them how toget onto platform 9 and 3 quarters, but to the Demigods (and Grovers) dismay, got distracted and bundled them out of the door and into Argus' van.

* * *

**Please read and review, thanks! :)**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2

_Meeting_

Harry was unsure what to do when a group of teens came shuffling down Kings Cross Station towards him.

He, Ron and his family were standing together, waiting for Hermione to show up because for once in her life she was late. Arthur insisted on staying to meet her as he had an 'important question' to ask her. Probably something about what muggles use lawn mowers for.

Then we spotted her, running down the platform, dragging her trolley behind her. Her hair was bushier than usual and many people were staring and pointing at the books in her arms which were entitled: _Hogwarts: A History_ and _Standard Book Of Spells_, but nevertheless she had a smile on her face.

She was just passing the group of teenagers when one of them was pushed backwards into Hermione. It was a girl with choppy black hair and punk style clothes. Her electrifying blue eyes glared at the other girl in front of her, who looked more like an Emo. Ignoring the girl that she had just been pushed into, the punk girl stood up and pushed the other girl back, but unfortunately for her, the Emo dodged and sent her 'friend' back onto the floor.

At this moment she turned around and held out a hand to Hermione, an apologetic look on her face. Hermione took the hand and glared at the girl. The know-it-all barked something and then stormed towards her friends.

"Honestly, Harry, people these days!" Hermione sniffed and shot a glare back to the teens.

"It looked like an accident Hermione," Ron took Hermione's trolley and have it to his mum to push through the barrier.

"Well, I don't care about whether it was an accident or not, they still did it!" Hermione huffed.

"Didn't they apologise?" Harry asked.

"The one did, but she looked half-hearted, and the other just glared at me and told me to 'Go away, you stupid mortal!'" She started flicking through her books, "What the heck is a mortal?"

"'Dunno," Ron muttered, obviously shooting daggers at the group in his head.

It was at that moment that they decided to stroll over to us. There was about six of them altogether, three boys and three girls.

The first boy was taller than the rest with short, black hair that curved like the ocean and had a trouble maker grin. His eyes were ocean green. This guy looked almost exactly alike to Harry apart from the fact that this guy was more tanned and muscular, no doubt a big hit with the ladies.

The second guy was more emo, like the girl, with shaggy black hair and dark, bored looking eyes with large bags underneath them. He was wearing an aviator jacket and glared at Harry and his friends suspiciously.

The third guy looked jittery, clutching- were those pan pipes?- and constantly pulling his rasta cap further down onto his head, which was covered in brown curls. He had a goatee and a bad case of acne, but his eyes looked kind. The kind if dude who loves watching nature programs.

The punk and Emo girls were separated by the third girl, who had naturally curly blonde hair that was loosely tied into a ponytail. She had intelligent grey eyes that seemed to always be calculating something. Her eyes kept darting towards the first boy and whenever they did, she smiled. Harry guessed that they weren't _just_ friends.

They all had this strange aura over them, more powerful than anything Harry could ever imagine. Maybe they were wizards? But even Dumbledore didn't seem as powerful as them.

They reached Harry and his friends and the first guy stepped forward. "I'm so sorry about what just happened, it was a complete accident, my friends were just messing about," He glanced behind him at the two girls, both of which huffed.

"Yeah, sorry, but next time watch where you're going!" The punk girl muttered.

"Wait, you're telling me to watch where I'm going when you were clearly the one who was pushed into me!" Hermione snapped.

"Look, we didn't mean to-" Emo girl started.

"Apology accepted!" Punk girl grinned.

"I wasn't talking to you, Pine Cone face!"

"Oh yeah, Ghost Girl!"

"Shut up!"

"Awww, are you getting worried?" The punk girl mocked the other, but this time she didn't reply, she merely turned around and covered her face, counting to ten.

"Thalia, don't, please don't make her angry," The blonde patted the girl named Thalia on the shoulder.

"It's not my fault if she's always acting like a-" The pan pipe dude put his hand over her mouth.

"Sorry," He mumbled.

"Introductions," The first guy put in a fake smile, "I'm Percy Jackson!"

"Grover Underwood," Said pan pipe dude.

"Nico Di' Angelo," Said the other guy.

"Isn't that Italian? For 'Angel Of Death'?" Hermione asked.

"Um, yeah," Nico stared at her and narrowed his eyes, "She's clever." He said the last part mostly to him friends, who all agreed.

"Well, yeah, I'm top in my year!" Hermione said proudly.

"Of course," The blonde smirked, "I'm Annabeth Chase."

"Thalia Grace," Thalia removed Grovers' hand from her mouth and gave a weak smile.

"Cathy Emerald," The Emo turned around to face us and also tried for a smile, but it just looked creepy on her.

"Yeah, I'm Hermione Granger," Hermione looked everywhere but at Cathy, seriously that girl gave Harry the chills.

Nico was no better, but at least he had the sense not to smile, otherwise Ron would probably have to leave.

"Ron Weasley," Ron murmured.

"And I'm Harry Potter," Harry waited for the usual reaction, but was not expecting them to all huddle up and start whispering.

He caught snatches of their conversation: 'Voldemort...protect him...Chiron...Death Eaters.'

They then turned around and said all at once, 'Hello Harry, nice to meet you!'

"Uh, thanks," Harry had a puzzled expression on his face.

"Why do you look so confused?" Asked Annabeth.

"Don't you know who Harry Potter is?" Ginny came over to us.

"He's a boy, and a smaller version of me, why?" Percy answered.

"He's the boy who lived!" Ginny exclaimed, "The chosen one!"

"We've all lived, dear, and most of have been chosen for teams too, what's so special about him?" Nico glared at Ginny, the six all laughed at this, Nico didn't seem the kind of person to call someone 'Dear'!

"He survived a killing curse! He's the one in the big prophecy! The one to kill Voldemort!" Ginny gasped at their reaction.

"Wow, most of us have survived much worse than a killing curse, and most of us have been in a big prophecy, and no doubt we have all killed some horrid monster or another," Nico said, "You think you've got it hard, think again."

"We just want to know how to get onto platform 9 and 3 quarters," Annabeth pushed Nico out of the way, "Can you help?"

"Sure," Ron smiled, "Just run through that wall!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review!**

**V**


	3. Chapter 3

_Journey_

Seriously. A wall. Run through a _wall._

_They're all nuts, these wizards, _Nico thought as his friends stared at the ginger named Ron as he told them that they had to run through a wall to get onto platform 9 and 3 quarters.

"You're just telling us this so we'll run into the wall and make a fool of ourselves, and all because Thalia accidentally fell on op of your girlfriend," Nico glared at Ron, who blushed a red that could compete with his flaming hair.

"No! She's not my girlfriend, and I'm not lying! I'm telling the truth!" Ron squeaked.

"Yeah, yeah, prove it!" Thalia growled.

"Okay, watch!" Ron grasped his trolley so hard that his knuckles turned white.

He took a deep breath and ran for the wall. Nico expected a collision, a big crash that would get the mortals suspicious about them. But the crash never came, Ron ran straight through the wall and disappeared from sight. Hermione did the same, also disappearing.

Then Harry turned to them, "After you," He motioned to the wall and Percy shrugged, lining himself up and charging at the barrier between the mortal world and the wizarding world.

Percy disappeared just like the rest and so the rest of the demigods followed in pursuit.

When it was Nico's turn he glanced back at Harry, who nodded encouragingly. Nico closed his eyes and inhaled a deep breath, his feet slowly moving him towards the barrier. He broke into a run and his eyes flew open as he ran straight through the wall, stopping on the other side.

The platform was just the same as any other, the steam engine before him was painted red and black, with 'Hogwarts Express' on the front. It was a long train which must have have held a lot of compartments for lots of very excited, very hyper, children. The platform was crammed with parents and kids, most were carrying heavy suitcases with their house logo on the front. Some had no logo and Nico guessed that these were first years, as most of them looked scared out of their wits.

Harry appeared behind them and Nico's friends appeared in front, leading him off to an empty compartment that they had found.

When they got there, they found Cathy sitting in the corner, her expression was somewhere in-between angry and annoyed. In the door of the compartment stood Thalia and some blonde dude with slick hair and pointed face. He was arguing with her majesty Pine Cone Face and was definitely not winning. He didn't seem to notice that Thalia was slowly edging him backwards out of the door.

"Get out of here!" Thalia shouted.

"No, I want this compartment, there are no others free and you can not stop me from taking it!" The blonde screamed back.

Great. A fight and they hadn't even arrived yet.

"I can and I will!" Thalia pushed the boy whose face contorted into a look of disgust.

"Do not touch me, filthy mudblood!" The boy roared, by now they had attracted half of the train.

"Oh, I'm a mudblood? Says the disgusting little pig!" Thalia pushed him again.

"My father will hear about this!" The boy careered around and down the hallway, people parting to let him through.

Thalia, now cantankerous, turned to her friends and murmured, "Get in here now before I kill one of these idiots," The group of people backed off and the demigods rushed into the compartment.

About halfway through the journey, Harry and his two friends came to join their new friends. The compartment seemed quite squashed with nine people inside, but no one seemed bothered.

"I heard about your fight with Malfoy," Harry grinned as he addressed Thalia, "Good on ya'!"

"He is such a jerk, how do you put up with him?" Thalia was also grinning.

"Well, the thing about Draco Malfoy is that he is a wimp, always gets his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle, to do his dirty work," Ron laughed.

Nico looked over to see what Hermione was doing. That girl was clever, almost too clever. He figured that if anyone was going to find out about who they were then it was going to be her. He expected her to be questioning the others non-stop, but instead she was in deep conversation with Annabeth about who knows what. The daughter of Athena was sitting on Percy lap due to lack of space, but he didn't seem to mind, after all, they were dating.

Percy looked bored, probably as he had two nerds conversing around him, Grover was playing some strange tune on his pipes (Hopefully not one that would do any harm) to his left and Thalia, on his right, was talking about how she kicked this guy named Malfoy's ass.

"Hey Perce!" Nico chuckled as Percy's head slowly tuned to face him, "What you up to?"

Percy answered with a yawn and Annabeth shot him a look.

"Don't be rude Percy!" She sighed.

When she was facing the other way again, Percy mouthed her words with an ugly expression on his face.

"Perseus Jackson!" Annabeth's head snapped around and Percy seemed to shrink, "How dare you!"

"Sowwy Annie!" Percy did his 'Baby seal' face and everyone laughed.

Annabeth's eyes softened, "Okay, just don't call me Annie!"

Percy nodded vigorously,"Yes, ma'am!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes and continued her conversation with Hermione as Percy grinned like a madman.

After a while a lady came round with a trolley full of candy, "Anything off the trolley dears?" She said as she slid open the compartment door.

Harry jumped up and brought one of everything, they all laughed at this.

"Hungry, Harry?" Thalia snickered.

"Ha ha," Harry smiled and threw her a box of jelly beans, "Try one."

"What are they?" Thalia asked.

"On the box," Ron replied, his mouth full of sweets.

Thalia mumbled something about not being able to read before Cathy snatched the box from her.

"Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans," She read, opening the box and taking a black one, trust her to choose one that colour.

She then threw the box back to Thalia and popped the jelly bean into her mouth.

"Bad choice, a black one," Hermione mumbled as Cathy started to chew, "What flavour?"

Cathy chewed for a little while longer and then swallowed, before finally replying, "Rotten Potato."

Everyone laughed as Harry swatted her shoulder, "You could have spat it out!"

"Nah, I had rotten potatoes at home with my mum, you know, with no money and all," Cathy blushed and huddled up into the corner again.

"Blimey, I thought my Aunt and Uncle were mean!" Harry frowned.

"And I thought my parents were poor!" Ron exclaimed.

"Well, my mum is different!" Cathy snapped, Nico knew she hated talking about her mum.

"Just your mum? What about your dad?" Hermione asked.

The demigods expected Cathy to say something like, 'Oh, I never knew him!' or 'He's dead.' But none of them expected what she really said.

"Hated him. Ran away."

Everyone stared at her, mouthes open. Everyone except Thalia.

"Yeah, he was a real jerk," Pine Cone Face smirked, "Abusive and all!"

"He wasn't abusive!" Cathy shouted.

"'Course he was, wasn't he old buddy, old pal?"

"No! He was most definitely not, and I am not your buddy!" Cathy stood up, fists clenched.

Grover face palmed himself whilst Annabeth also stood up and attempted to calm Cathy down.

"Now, now, don't get angry! Just because you have the same nature as your daddy doesn't mean that you have to take it out on other people!" Thalia leant back in her chair, obviously enjoying Cathy's anger.

The daughter of Hades pushed past Annabeth and screamed at Thalia's face, "I am _nothing_ like him!" And with that she stormed out of the door, leaving a thin trail of shadow in her wake.  


Everyone glared at Thalia, who just smiled, "And that, my friends-"

"If that is how you treat your friends hen I don't want to be one of them!" Hermione stood up and headed for the door, "I'm going to find the poor girl, goodbye Annabth, I hope we can finish our conversation soon."

She left with Harry and Ron behind her.

"Thalia!" Percy shook her shoulders violently, "Why?"

"Because she had it coming!"

"What did she-"

"You don't need to know!" And this time Thalia stood up and left.

* * *

**Whooooo arguments, but what on earth did Cathy mean? Kidding I know, but you don't! Haha!**

**Thanks, everyone! Love ya'll!**

**Please read and review!**

**V**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter. **

* * *

_Explanations_

Hermione searched the train for ages, looking for the poor girl. She didn't consider the fact that she might want to be left alone, and that was why, when Hermione found her sitting in a compartment with Malfoy and his friends, laughing and joking about Thalia, Cathy looked at her with disgust.

"Leave me alone," She muttered, an angry look on her face.

"We're all so sorry-"

"Thalia's not sorry, I know that much," Cathy snorted.

"If you went and talked to her-"

"Are you kidding? I hate her, she may think that my dad is a jerk, but she is way worse than him."

"What did she do?"

"You don't need to know that."

"Yes, I do."

Cathy sighed, staring at Hermione with a bored look in her eyes, "She attacked my dog."

"Is that it, why does she hate you?"

"My dog is Cerebus," Hermione noticed that Cathy was waiting for a reaction, but for once, she didn't know what on earth the girl was talking about.

"Um, who's that?" Hermione asked.

"Three-headed dog," Cathy replied.

"Like Fluffy?"

"Who's Fluffy?"

"Never mind, why does she hate you then?"

"I set some skeletons on the Hunters, wouldn't leave them alone for ages, I swear, those girls were pushed to their limits," Cathy smirked.

"Hunters? Wait, skeletons?" Hermione was now more confused than ever.

"Schist!" Cathy stood up quickly and cursed.

"Can you explain please?"

"Um… hunters are this group of teenage girls that go around fighting evil, and as for skeletons, well, I know a spell." Cathy gave a believable explanation, but yet Hermione couldn't help but still be suspicious.

"Look, we're nearly there now," Hermione decided to look past is, for now, "How about you come back with me and we can all make friends, that'd be good, wouldn't it?"

"No thanks, Malfoy here provides much better company than the others," Cathy sat back down and carried on talking to Malfoy, completely ignoring Hermione.

The Hogwarts express slowed to a halt and everyone swarmed into the corridors. Hermione and her new group of friends pushed their way outside, to find Hagrid talking to Harry and Ron.

"There you are, I've been looking all over for you!" Hermione ran over to them, the others following.

Hagrid smiled warmly at them and then said, "Well, lovely seein' ya' 'gain 'Arry, bu' I gotta' get the firs' years onto the boats."

He stomped off and Ron turned to his bushy-haired friend, "Where's Cathy?"

"With Malfoy," Hermione replied.

"Oh, great," Harry sighed and walked over to the others.

They were whispering among themselves, and Hermione added that to her mental list of things that was strange about them.

They immediately stopped talking as soon as Harry reached them, "What did you say that you were doing at Hogwarts for, again?"

"We're American exchange students," Percy replied.

"Oh, which school?" Ron asked.

"More like a camp," Grover told him.

"Oh, what's its name?" Hermione walked over to them, and noticed that they stumbled on this question.

Everyone looked to Percy who bit his lip and said, "Camp Pig…Snout…warts?"

"Camp Pigsnoutwarts?" Hermione glanced over at Harry, who was looking at the exchange students like they were some sort of jack-in-the-box that would explode any minute, "You're kidding, right?"

"Well, that's its actual name, but we call it Camp Half-Blood, because everyone there is a half-blood," Annabeth glared at Percy, who shrugged.

"Oh, so you aren't muggle-born or pure-blood, guess no one can make fun of you!" Ron said sarcastically.

Just then, Cathy came strolling over.

"Cathy!" Grover rushed over to her and started saying things really fast in a language that Hermione couldn't understand.

Cathy nodded and walked up to Thalia, "I'm willing to forgive you if you forgive me."

"I'll never forgive you for what you did!"

"It wasn't that bad-"

"It was! No supplies for ages, loads of dead Hunters, always moving, always tired!" Thalia threw her hands in the air and the sky rumbled.

"You almost killed Cerebus, and most of my friends!"

"Ah, yes, your little _'imaginary friends'_."

"They aren't imaginary! They are-"

"Shut up, you two!" Annabeth clamped her hand over Cathys mouth and stared at Thalia, as if daring her to say something.

"Sorry, Annabeth," Thalia sighed and Cathy nodded.

"Good," Annabeth took her had from Cathys mouth.

Everyone trekked up to the carriages, and Hermione, Ron, Harry and the others clambered aboard as they started to move.

"What are they?" Cathy asked.

"What are what?" Hermione sat picking dirt from underneath her fingernails.

"Those skeletons pulling the carriages," Cathy looked at Hermione, obviously confused.

"There's notjing there," Ron mumbled.

"Yeah, there is!" Cathy focoused on a spot at the front of the carriage.

"Only those who have seen death can see them," Nico said, "Thestrals."

"I remember now, dad had some roaming around the house," Cathy murmered, earning strange looks from the rest of her friends, Hermione didn't know why, what was so strange about her living with her dad?

"When have you ever seen death?" Harry asked.

Cathy thought for a while then said, "Me and my dad lived by a graveyard, and there was this caretaker that used to go around and lock up each night. My dad convinced me to help him, seen as he was an old mad. Anyway, I was out with him, and he was locking up the main gate when this guy ran up behind us and hit the caretaker over the head, causing the poor man to die. I just turned and ran back home and told my dad, but, naturally, he didn't believe me and sent me to bed. I didn't know that death was always that cruel." She finished and left evryone in shocked silence.

"Oh," Harry said finally, fidgeting awkwardly, "I'm sorry."

No one uttered a word after that, the carriage ride was completly silent.

When they reached Hogwarts, Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Thaila, Grover and Cathy said goodbye and left us, running up to the castle and dissappearing inside.

"Come on, you guys," Hermione smiled, "Another year at Hogwarts awaits!"

"Welcome, everyone, to Hogwarts!" Dumbledore stood up and spread his hands, "Before I start I would just like to tell you something. This year, I would like to introduce you to Alastor Moody, our new Defence Against the Dark Arts Proffessor. I would also like to introduce you to Mr Barty Crouch. You see, this year Hogwarts will be holding an ancient tournament, one that has not been allowed in centuries. The Triwizard Tournament!"

At this, everyone started whispering excitedly. The Triwizard Tournament! Wow, Hermione had read up on it and found out that it was a very dangerous thing to compete in, many had died. Now, thinking about it, was it really a good idea?

"We will be housing some American exchange students aswell as the other competing schools, and therefore there will be four victors to compete, and no one under the age of seventeen is allowed to compete. This applies to all students, all apart from our exchange students."

Now almost everyone was on their feet shouting about how unfair it was and that Dumbledore was obviously off his rocker. Hermione thought that this was extremly dissrespectful.

"Before you start complaining," Dumbledore raised his hands and everyone fell silent.

_Everyone already is complaining, _Hermione thought, but she decided not to point it out.

"Those from America are more skilled than you think, they have been trained almost non-stop since a very young age and possess many more powers than you, now for the sorting!"

He waved his hand and Proffessor McGonagol, our head of house brought out the Sorting Hat and placed it on a stool. The first years filled into the Great Hall, all in awe of the sheer amazingness (There was a word Hermione didn't use often) of the place.

McGonagol took out a piece of parchment and started rading out names, and the sorting began.

When she had finished Dumbledore stood up once more, "Now, please welcome our American exchange students!"

The doors burst open and six kids walked into the Great Hall. They all looked proud and dignified, like they were all important. Percy was holding Annabeths hand while grover and Thalia walked behind them with Nico and Cathy behind them all. They reached the front and McGonagol brought out another piece of parchment.

Annabeth stepped out of line and cleared her throat, "As Dumbledore said, we are American exchange students from Camp Pigsnoutwarts-" Here she glared scathingly at Percy, "- But we all call it Camp Half-Blood as we are all Half-Bloods. I know many of you think that it is unfair that we are allowed to compete in the Triwizard Tournament no matter what our age is, but we are trained in more ways than one. We know some magic, but we also have powers that are beyond that due to our excellent Headmaster, Chiron. We'd all thank you for understanding." She stepped back in line, leaving all the younger witches and wizards chattering excitedly.

Dumbledore smiled, "Thank you, now, time for these young witches and wizards to be sorted!"

* * *

**Thank you!**

**Please read and review!**

**V**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.**

* * *

_New Start_

"Chase, Annabeth!" The Proffessor called Annabeths name and she slowly walked over to the hat on the stool and put it on her head.

Percy was pretty relieved that it you just had to _wear _the hat. If he had to turn it into some sort of animal, or pull a rabbit out of it, then he would have been dead. Fourtunately for him, though, it took no skills whatsoever.

The Triwizard Tournament. Percy wasn't actually worried, he was just really excited. It sounded cool, but with loads of people that had died in the previous tournaments it probably wasn't something that Annabth would let him enter into. Well, stuff Annabeth, he was going for it!

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat screamed, making Percy jump.

Annabeth headed over to the Gryffindor table, a big smile on her face.

"Di' Angelo, Nico!"

Now it was Nico who sat on the stool with the old, tattered, frayed hat on his head.

Almost immediately it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!"

Percys heart dropped like a stone, what if he was in Slytherin, sperarated from Annabeth. No, he would just have to wait.

"Emerald, Cathy!"

Cathy sat on the stool with the hat flopping over her eyes. Everyone waited for the hat to scream out Slytherin, like her brother, but the hat said nothing. Slowly, a blush crept over Cathys cheeks, and the longer she sat, the deeper the blush got. After about five minutes the hat scrunched up its face and yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!"

_Oh, I guess she isn't all that bad then, _Percy thought.

"Grace, Thalia!"

Thalias sorting didn't take such a long time, she was sorted into Gryffindor after about thirty seconds, a huge grin on her face.

"Jackson, Perseus!"

Percy sat on the stool and lowered the hat over his head, holding his breath, hardly able to contain his nerves.

But the hat never got to his head, it shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" Before Percy even had chance to think, _Please be with Annabeth!_ He looked up to see everyone else's stunned faces.

Percy stood up gingerly and walked over to sit next to Annabth.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain!" She pecked him on the cheek and he blushed.

"Underwood, Grover!"

Someone nearby snickered, "More like Under_wear_!" Percy was tempted to cut off the guys head with Riptide.

Grover was sorted into Hufflepuff -_Seriously, _Percy thought, _What kind of a name is Hufflepuff?- _and Dumbledore stood up again.

"Please welcome the lovely girls of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic!" A group of some seriously pretty girls came through the doors to the Hall and danced about, most boys drooling over them.

Annabeth had her and in Percys, and gripped it tightly, as if to say _You look, you die. _Percy's girlfriend was really sweet, wasn't she?

"And now the boys of Durmstrang!" Now a group of guys ran through the doors, banging long metal poles on the floor, creating sparks.

Percy thought that that wasn't nearly as impressive as what he and his friends could do if they made an entrance like that. No, that would give them away, he couldn't think like that.

"Now that everyone is settled, let the feast begin!" Dumbledore waved his hands and the plates before them filled up with every kind of food Percy could think of, there was even blue pizza!

He grabbed a few slices of his favourite food and wolfed them down, refilling his plate with the same thing over and over again. Several times he noticed that someone or another was watching him, probably wondering how he wasn't really fat or something. Each time he looked up and gave them a blue pepperoni grin. That scared them off.

After the main course came desert. And this time Percy was delighted to find some blue pie. He decided to dial it down a bit now, and only took one slice. He kept refilling his goblet with blue coke. Anyone would think he was some strange sort of Smurf!

When dinner was over, Dumbledore waved his wand and everyone sang the school song, but Percy didn't join in, 1) Because he couldn't sing at all, and 2) Because he was afraid that he might belch in the middle of it.

"Now everyone, off to bed!" Everyone got up to leave, Percy and his friends headded for the door, "Wait, those frome Camp Half-Blood!"

Percy turned to see Dumbledore looking straight at him, the other teachers had already left, didn't they stick around to see that everyone left safely?

He grabbed Annabeth's hand and thalia's shoulder. He locked eyes with Cathy and she grabbed Nico and brover by the cloak. (They had all had changed on the train.) They stopped abruptly and turned.

They, all six of them, walked up to Dumbledore who eyed them suspiciously. Percy had had enough of suspicious looks.

"What are you?" The headmaster asked, looking at us through his half-moon glasses.

"Wizards," Annabeth replied.

"No, you're not," The demigods gulped, "Tell me the truth, I will not tell anyone, I just wish to know that it is not Death Eaters that have entered my school."

"We're Demigods, sir," Annabeth admitted.

"Ah, so wonderful to have you in my school, then!" He smiled and the teens relaxed, "Now off to bed, pip pip!"

The six friends parted ways in the Entrance hall, Nico headding to the dungeons, Grover to some place by the kitchens that must have been the Hufflepuff common room and Percy, Annabeth, Thalia and cathy to the portrait of the fat lady.

"Password!" The portrait spoke.

Percy stumbled backwards and almost fell down sthe stairs, he didn't, though, thanks to Thalia, who grabbed his hand and pulled him upright.

"We don't know the password, we're exchange students," Annabeth told the painting.

The lady nodded and the frame swung away from the wall, revealing a hole that they all clambered through.

When they got inside they found a cosy, circualar room full of squashy armchairs, tables and a bulletin board where a few school notices were pinned. A window looked out onto the grounds, and a large fireplace had a roaring fire inside. The walls were decorated with scarlet tapestries that showed what must have been some famous witches and wizards, but there were also tapestries of various animals.

"This is so _cool!_" Percy exclaimed, jumping onto one of the empty armchairs. Annabeth sighed and sat on the arm.

"I agree, but I wouldn't use the word cool, more like fascinating," She smiled as she looked around the room, "The architecture here is _amazing!_"

"Yeah," Percy gave Thalia a look that quite clearly said, _Help, she's 'gonna start talking about boring stuff!_

Thalia laughed and just then Harry, Ron and Hermione popped their head over the top of the sofa nearest to the fireplace.

"Need help finding your dormitories?" Harry stopped Annabeth talking before she had a chance to start, Percy smiled thankfully at him.

"No thanks!" Thalia headed to the bottom of a staircase and took a sniff, "Come on, you three."

Percy, Annabeth and Cathy started to follow her but Ron called out, "Stop, that's the boy's dorm!"

Thalia ignored him and started up the spiralled staircase.

Ran ran after her and grabbed her wrist. Oh, bad idea. Thalia instantly turned and flipped him over her shoulder, putting her knee on his chest.

"Do not_ ever _touch me!" She growled.

"Um, yeah, ok!" Ron gasped as Annabeth pulled Thalia away from him and helped him to his feet.

"Our private dorms are up there, we should have explained," Percy told the three and they nodded.

"Sure, goodnight, you four!" Harry waved cheerfully as the demigods headded up the staircase.

"Lessons tomorrow, remember!" Hermione called.

Percy groaned, magic or not, he hated schoool.

* * *

**Yay! Thank you everyone for reading!**

**Please review!**

**Love ya'll!**

**V**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter**

* * *

_Suspicions_

Harry yawned, opening his eyes and sitting up.

He saw that Ron was still fast asleep, snoring like an elephant. He saw that Neville was already up, as his bed was empty, but Dean and Seamus were sitting up, talking and fastening up their cloaks. He hopped out of bed and shook Ron awake, unfortunately, though, Ron must have been having some sort of nightmare which meant that Ron struck out at Harry and hit him in the nose.

"Ron!" Harry stumbled backwards, clutching his nose.

"Oh, sorry Harry," Ron's ears turned red, he sat up and reached over for a tissue, "Is it bleeding?"

"No," Harry took his hand away from his nose and crinkled it, a sharp pain shot up it, but he ignored it, "I'm fine."

Ron stood up and took his robes from his drawers, glancing over at Harry, who was repeatedly wrinkling his nose, seeing if the pain would stop. It wouldn't.

"Look, mate-" Ron started.

"No, Ron, it's fine! Honestly!" Harry patted his best friend on the shoulder and smiled.

They got dressed in silence, Dean and Seamus having already left. Just as harry was tying his tie, he remembered the Americans.

"Ron, we should see if they're awake," Harry looked up to see Ron opening a letter, a large, majestic bird perched on the windowsill, "What you got there?"

"Letter," Ron's face drained itself of colour, "From some guy named Chiron."

"Who's that?"

"It says: _Dear Percy,_

_How are you getting along at Hogwarts? Is everyone okay? Have you been found out yet? what about the Triwizard Tournament? We recieved a letter last night informing us that one of you would be competing in this tournament and so I asked Connor and Travis to do some research. What they found was quite shocking, at first we thought that they were lying, pulling a prank, but when we found out that it was factual... Concentrate on your task, keep a close eye on Harry Potter, and when the time is right, that is when you do as I instructed. Make sure that they trust you, though. That is vital. Put the Triwizard Tournament out of your mind until the time comes, but do put your names forward, I have a funny feeling that Voldemort will not overlook an opportunity to kill the boy. Take care of yourselves, and remember, do not tell anyone, I repeat _anyone _about who you really are. _

_Chiron."_

Harry looked at the letter in amazement, "We need to stay away from them, it is almost certain that they are Death Eaters."

Ron nodded, and just then, Hermione burst through the door.

"Bloody Hell, Hermione! Don't you ever knock!" Ron stuffed the letter into his trouser pocket, but Hermione saw.

"What is that, and why haven't you woken up our guests yet?" She grabbed the letter from the red head.

"That explains everything, Hermione," Harry gestured towards the letter and Hermione began to read.

Her expressions changed throughout the time that she read, from curiosity, to astonishment, to confusion and finally to anger.

"Oh my God, we have Death Eaters in our school!" She shrieked.

"Keep it down, 'Mione!" Harry took the letter from her, "They're only upstairs, and anyway, wouldn't Death Eaters know about the Triwizard Tournament?"

"Maybe, but still..." She trailed off and looked upwards.

_If they are Death Eaters, and they do want to kill me, then how am I supposed to get away from them? _Harry thought, _It's not as if I could just defeat them, I would be expelled, but maybe if I- _BANG!

Harry's thought were interrupted by something in the room above crashing to the floor. He raced out of the door and up the stairs, Ron and Hermione right behind him. When he reached the topmost door, he stopped. What if they killed him on sight, no one ever came up here, it would be a perfect place to stash Harry Potter. He pushed the thoughts away and turned the doorknob, but it was locked.

"Great," Ron whispered.

Hermione sighed exasperatedly and pushed Harry out of the way, "_Alohomora!"_

The door swung open to reveal some interesting sights.

Grover was playing his pan pipes at some vines that were trying to smash through the window.

Thalia holding a silver bow with a quiver of arrows slung over her back, sniggering at Percy and Annabeth.

Annabeth was slapping Percy's arm, and they were both standing knee deep in water.

Nico and Cathy were standing back-to-back, hands in front of them, trying to stop some roots from shooting through the floorboards.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" Ron shouted.

Everyone stopped moving. Thalia stopped giggling. Annabeth stopped slapping. Percy stopped whimpering. Nico and Cathy stopped poking the plants. Only Grover continued to play.

"Grover, stop that racket!" Harry called over to him.

Grover stopped for a millisecond. That was a mistake. The vines burst through the window and Grover screamed. Percy whipped around and pulled out a pen, Thalia aimed her arrows at the plant, Cathy pulled out the hilt of a sword and Nico thrust his hand under his bed.

"Oh, for goodness sake!" Hermione waved her wand and cried out a spell that apparently scared vines, as this one slithered back out of the window and disappeared.

"Uh, thanks," Annabeth gave her a thankful smile.

"Next time, use your wands, you idiots!" Hermione huffed and stormed out.

This whole _Death Eater _had obviously scared her.

The lot of us headed down to breakfast, where we found the Hall virtually empty. When we sat down, McGonagol came over and handed us our timetable, and, seen as Nico and Grover had joined us, we decided to compare them.

**4th Year Gryffindor's Timetable:**

**1: Transfiguration**

**2: Potions**

**3: Potions**

**4: Free Period**

**5: Defence Against The Dark Arts**

**6: History**

**7: Herbology**

**8: Charms**

**9: Dinner**

**10: Lights out at 10:00**

**4th Year Slytherin Timetable:**

**1: Charms**

**2: Potions**

**3: Potions**

**4: Defence Against The Dark Arts**

**5: Free Period**

**6: Transfiguration**

**7: Herbology **

**8: History**

**9: Dinner**

**10: Lights out at 10:00**

**4th Year Hufflepuff Timetable:**

**1: Charms**

**2: Defence Against The Dark Arts**

**3: Free Period**

**4: History**

**5: Herbology**

**6: Herboloy**

**7: Transfiguration**

**8: Potions**

**9: Dinner**

**10: Lights out at 10:00**

"Sweet, we have Potions together, Nico, and Herbology!" Percy raised his hand in the air, but Nico glared at him, "High Five, man!"

"No."

"Oh, okay then," Percy put his hand down.

"We need to get to Transfiguration, you coming?" Harry stood up.

"Yeah, come on guys!" Percy took Annabeth's hand whilst Thalia and Cathy stood up, Thalia with a piece of toast in her mouth.

Nico and Grover headed off to Charms, Nico looking extremely grumpy.

When they reached Transfiguration, McGonagol had already started her lesson.

"Dam," Thalia muttered.

"Why are you late?" The Proffessor walked over and folded her arms.

"Big castle, so many corridors, hard to find our way!" Cathy said, like McGonagol would buy that!

"But you have Harry, Ron and Hermione with you, and they have been coming to Hogwarts for four years!"

"Well, uh, we had trouble with a large plant this morning," Thalia swallowed her mouthful of toast.

"Mmm, hmmm," McGonagol raised an eyebrow, "I will over look it this time, now sit down, we are practising how to turn a starfish into a plate."

"Why would you do that?" Percy asked, an angry look on his face.

"Because, Mr Jackson, it may be useful in times to come."

"But they're living things, you can't just turn them into something you eat off!"

"Mr Jackson, I would think that you have never done Transfiguration before! Now sit-"

"No!"

"Excuse me?"

"I refuse to turn a living thing into something just for the joy of it!"

By now the whole class had focused their attention on the arguement between professor and student.

"Then get out of my class!"

"Gladly!" Percy turned and stormed out.

Annabeth muttered, "Seaweed Brain," And then followed her boyfriend out of the door, Thalia and Cathy behind her.

"Shouldn't you give them a detention, Professor?" Hermione asked.

"I am the teacher here, Ms Granger," McGonagol turned to face the three, "And I am on strict orders from Dumbledore to allow them to leave class at any time, and to not give them a detention, no matter what they have done."

"But-" Hermione started to protest.

"No buts, now sit down and do the task!" She marched back to the front of the classroom, sat at at her desk and began writing something down with her quill.

* * *

**Thank youuu!**

**Please read and review!**

**V**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.**

* * *

_Friends and Enemies_

Cathy wasn't surprised with the way that Percy had acted, after all, a starfish was a sea creature, and Percy was friends with the fishes.

All four of them had had to follow Percy, because, knowing him, he would get lost. At least if he had Cathy with him then they could shadow travel their way out of any sticky situations that came their way.

As it happened, there were no situations that were even mildly sticky.

They all decided to check out Care of Magical Creatures, as Harry had mentioned something about one of his good friends teaching that subject.

When they got there, they did not expect a half giant to be standing waist deep in the lake, calling out to it. He was apparently trying to lure something to the surface.

Cathy personally hated water, maybe because of something Thalia had done to her a while back. Long story.

But the sight of a man that was twice the size of them saying, 'Come on, it's okay, don't be afraid!' And gently stroking the waters surface was enough to make her burst out laughing.

Everyone turned to stare at her.

Now, Cathy hated attention.

Especially if she didn't know the person, or people.

"Uh, hi?" She gave a slight nod of her head in the teachers direction and turned to stare at the floor, embarrassed.

"'Ello, you must be them American exchange students, welcome to 'Ogwarts!" The bearded man said cheerfully.

"Are you Hagrid, Harry told us that you taught this lesson," Annabeth stepped forward.

"Ye' I'm 'Agrid, you're friends o' 'Arrys?"

"Yes, is he close to you?" Annabeth asked.

"Known him since 'e was a baby, well, so 'as everyone 'ere!" He laughed and the... Ravenclaw?... Students nodded.

"We figured, with him being the 'boy who lived' and everything," Percy mumbled.

"Ye', kids a natural at magic, his parents were wizards too, amazing, they were. Best of their year!"

"Oh, great," Thalia was obviously trying to suppress a laugh.

"Would 'yer like to see a merperson?" Hagrid grinned.

Annabeth pushed Percy forward, "He would!"

Percy glared at her.

"Great! Come 'ere then!"

Percy walked forward reluctantly, into the lake and beside Hagrid. The water settled around his chest.

"Oh, never thought 'yer'd end up with the water up to 'yer chest," Hagrid looked down at Percy.

"Nah, it's okay, I know a spell to dry me off quickly," Percy said hurriedly.

"Okay, then," Hagrid returned his gaze to the water and said, "The trick is to be nice an' kind, lure 'em ou' o' their hidey hole."

He began stroking the water again.

Percy gave him a strange look, "Seriously, dude, just do this," He ducked under the water and came up with the mermaid at his side.

Now this was no Little Mermaid. More like a Killer DeathShark. No floaty red hair, only curled red vines that spread out from her skull and twisted through each other to create a mass of knotted locks. She carried no purse to collect 'Human Items' only a sharp spear that could easily have turned them all into shish kebabs. Her teeth were sharpened and fin ripped. Sebastian wouldn't have approved.

She bowed to Percy who returned the gesture before straightening up and waving his hand, the mermaid diving below again.

He turned to shocked faces. Even Hagrid looked impressed.

"Anyone would think 'yer were king of the seas!" Hagrid stared, wide eyed at the raven haired boy.

"No, that's my dad," Percy said, then realising his mistake.

Cathy groaned and pace-palmed herself.

"Uh, kidding!" Percy gave a fake laugh and clambered out of the lake.

"'Yer quite good with the merpeople, Percy, you ever consider taking it up as an 'obby?"

"Already is, my friend!" Percy's eyes twinkled mischievously.

"Well, then," Hagrid smiled at this ,"'Ow about you 'elp me with 'em, they can be quite 'ard to control at times."

"Sure, I'd love to help out!"

"Come see me anytime then, I'd be glad to 'ave ya!"

Annabeth then ran over to Percy and said, "We should get to our next class, thank you for having us."

The four of them trooped back up to the castle, where they found Harry, Ron and Hermione waiting in the Entrance Hall for them.

"I see you've met Hagrid!" Harry chuckled.

"We didn't expect him to be half giant," Thalia mumbled.

"Hmmm, Hagrid's cool though," Ron said.

"We need to get to Potions," Hermione said, checking her timetable, "Come on!"

The trio led the way to the dungeons. It was a pretty cool place, Cathy certainly liked it, but Harry, Ron and Hermione didn't seem to.

"Who has lessons is the dungeons?" Percy murmured.

"Snape," Harry said the name like he hated it, Cathy couldn't blame him, who one earth names their child 'Snape'?

"Professor Snape, Harry," Hermione corrected him.

"Oh, yeah, sorry," Harry didn't sound sorry.

The seven reached the potions classroom and stood waiting outside. That was when Malfoy decided to show up.

Now, Cathy didn't exactly hate Malfoy, in fact, they were pretty good friends considering she had spent some time with him on the journey here.

She knew that her friends hated him, especially Thalia, but Cathy paid no attention to this.

She smiled and called out, "Draco!"

"What're you doing, don't call him over here!" Ron whispered.

"Ah, Cathy!" Malfoy strode over, grinning, "So lovely to see you, but why are you hanging out with Potty, Mudblood and Weasel?"

"They're my friends," Cathy turned to see how the trio were reacting.

Ron was glaring daggers at Malfoy, Harry just sighed and leant back against the wall and Hermione had her fists balled, like she wanted to punch the blonde.

"Oh, you don't want to be their friends, who wants to hang out with a mudblood anyway?" Malfoy smirked, and his cronies cackled.

"I do, so if you please, Malfoy, do not call Hermione a mudblood," Cathy suddenly decided that Malfoy did not make good company.

"I get the feeling that you are sticking up for them, what happened to besties, huh?" He shot her a look that was just plain disgusting.

"We were never besties, Malfoy, just leave my friends alone," Cathy sighed.

"You called me over here."

"And it was a mistake!"

"Well I'm not leaving!"

"Just shut up, Malfoy, go run back to your daddy."

At this, Draco lunged at Cathy, knocking her over. Cathy wasn't as weak as she looked, though.

She twisted and pinned him to the floor, digging her elbow into his neck.

"Don't ever do that again," She growled.

Draco whimpered and she got off him. He scrambled to him feet and then turned to Crabbe and Goyle.

"Beat her up."

Now, how many times had she heard that?

The two idiotic gorilla people charged at her, swinging their arms. She ducked and rolled to one side, grabbing the smaller of the two and punching him in the gut, making him double over in pain. She took this chance to kick him to the floor.

Then she turned on the other one. He charged at her again, and this time she jumped up and over his head, swiping his feet from under him with a sweep of her legs.

They got up, groaning and moaning. Draco was seething. He marched up to her and tried to punch her in the face, but she grabbed his fist and twisted it, then with her other hand, punching him.

"Stay away from me and my friends," She whispered in his ear threateningly, before letting him scamper away.

She was feeling quite proud of herself until...

"Ms Emerald."

She looked up to see Professor Snape.

* * *

**Thanks everyone!**

**Please read and review!**

**V**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, CTD here!**

**I'd like to inform you that I have started a new fanfic, Is It Possible, and would really appreciate it if you were to check it out. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.**

* * *

_Potions_

Oh, fantastic. They were now in trouble with Snape. No doubt that meant that they would have detentions for the rest of the school term. Ron cursed under his breath.

Cathy seemed pretty confident in the face of the potions master, though.

"Snape," She nodded curtly, earning a glare from the hook-nosed teacher.

"_Sir_," He corrected.

"I'll think you'll find that I'm a madam, not a sir," She smirked.

"You most definitely are a madam," Snape muttered.

"Now, what was it you wished to say to me?"

"No fighting, detention for the rest of the school term, all of you."

Ron groaned, along with the others. There it was.

Cathy narrowed her eyes, then stepped forward and snapped her fingers. The sound cut through the air like a knife, sharp and clear.

"We weren't fighting, Malfoy and his friends just tripped."

Snape seemed dazed for a moment, then he returned to looking down at Ron and his friends.

"Yes, they tripped," Snape said, "Detentions are not necessary."

With that he whipped around and swept inside the classroom, the students filing in after him.

"You _have_ to teach me how to do that," Ron leaned over to Cathy and whispered in her ear.

"Runs in the family, I couldn't teach you," She muttered back.

Ron was actually disappointed. Getting people to see things differently could definitely turn his life around in a good way.

He followed the crowd into the dungeon and set up his cauldron as far away from Snape as possible. The exchange students must have been pretty smart, as they did the same.

"We will be learning how to make the Draught Of Living Death," Snape's looked out over the class, examining each student, "Your instructions are on the board, your time starts now."

Instantly, carefully set out instructions appeared on the board, and Ron rushed to get the ingerdients he needed, along with everyone else.

When he got back to his desk he laid out his ingredients and studied the instructions.

Add the Infusion Of the powdered root the sloth the Sopophorous bean's seven times anti-clockwise

_Okay, Infusion Of Wormwood, _Ron's brain became scrambled, but he tried to concentrate.

Looking over at his other friends he saw that Harry was equally as confused and Hermione had a look that said, _I'm going to do this even if it kills me._ Typical Hermione.

Percy, Annabeth and Thalia were all working side by side, Annabeth occasionally whispering to Percy and Thalia. They weren't doing anything at all.

Cathy and Nico were leaning over their cauldron, staring into it.

_What the hell__? _Ron watched the two intently. After a while he noticed Cathy look left and right, then take a vial from her pocket, tipping some dark black liquid into the cauldron. She then handed it to Nico, who did the same, and gave it back to Cathy.

Ron thought that this was odd, was it the Draught Of Living Death in that vial? Did they carry that stuff around all the time? What if they used it on he, Harry and Hermione?

At that moment, Snape stopped behind Nico's cauldron, "What is this?" He sneered.

"Draught Of Living Death," Nico replied simply.

"This is not the potion I asked you to make," The professor turned to look at cathy's cauldron, "This is exactly the same as his!"

"If I may say, _Sir_," Cathy put emphasis on the sir, probably not helping Snape's feelings towards her, "This potion is exactly living Death, test it if you must, I assure you that one drop of this is enough to kill all of you."

Snape narrowed his eyes, "Fine, I shall test it."

He dissappeared inside his office and returned with a small... Ron couldn't see what it was.

He droppedit into Nico's potion and everyone yelped as it exploded.

Seething, Snape turned to cathy, "See?"

"Yes, but if you drank it then it would kill you, would it not?" She stared at the thick substance inside her cauldron, it was a dark black and was bubbling, or moving, Ron couldn't tell. Either way, it was something that he never wanted to drink.

"Oh really, drink it then!" Snape snapped, gliding over to the girl, who looked up at him, confused.

"Surely you do not punish your students by killing them painfully, my father would most definately want a word with you. Why, you must have cause most deaths, that would upset him very much!"

"Your father will not know, he will be informed that you died, and I have not caused that many deaths."

"My father sees all and knows all, you will not find a man that is more powerful than him, well, an exeption is made for thalia and Percy's fathers, but if you wish to cross him then you are welcome. That is if he has time for you, he is awfully busy all the time, but maybe if you as nicely then he shall find a way to fit you in. You'll get along great with my dogs, they love chwing on dumb snakes!"

Percy, Thalia, Annabeth and Nico laughed, obviously they found it a lot funnier than the others, who were eiter chuckling or glancing at each other worriedly. Ron had to admit, this girl had _style!_

"Drink it," Snape glared down at her, but she seemed unfazed.

"As you wish," She shrugged and picked up her ladle, her friends gasping in horror.

Nico grabbed her hand, "You don't have to drink it just to prove to him that you're right."

"Nico, I don't care, it's not like _I'm _going to explode. I survived off this stuff, and anyway, I have to prove him right, you know me," She said is so quietly that Ron doubted that anyone but he and Nico heard.

She scooped up some of the liquid and raised it to her mouth, her hands were visibly shaking and he noticed that her grip on the ladle was tight. Her knuckled were whight, and he thought he saw her fingers shift from long and thin to skinless bone. No, that was impossible. It must have been a trick of the light.

She took a sip of the potion and gasped, doubling over and groaning, her friends rushed forward, but Nico held out his hand and they stopped, watching with horrified faces. She had sweat dripping from her forehead and she was shaking worse than before. Her hands clawed at her stomach, and her face was contorted into a look of sheer pain. Ron had never seen anything like it. Nico grabbed Harry's hand as ron's best friend ran to help Cathy. Why was he being like this? Couldn't he see that his friend was on the verge of death?

Just then, Cathy straightened up, her face looked more pale than before. She seemed to have lost a lot of blood, but nevertheless, she looked into Snape's eyes, " Happy now?"

Snape frowned, and then rushed to his office, when he came back he had a thick hardback book out with him. He was flipping through it until he found the page he was looking for. The blood drained from his face just as Cathy's had.

"No..." He dragged his finger along the page, pausing at intervals to mutter something.

Finally, he straightened up, "This is not a Draught Of Living Death," He frowned at Cathy, "It is a potion of which is near impossible to make, and no one is able to drink it unless he or she is half dead."

People started to muttter, pointing at Cathy, who laughed, "Half dead? That's me!"

Apparently, the other exchange students found this hilarious, as they joined in with her laughter.

"What are you?" Snape asked.

The laughter died.

"Later." Cathy replied.

"You're going to trust this moron! Are you insane?" Thalia screamed.

"No. I'm Cathy," She didn't seem to be joking when she said this, "I do not trust him at all, but for all he knows, we could be on e of _them. _It's better that we tell him who we are before he alerts everyone that we are something that we are not."

This made no sense to Ron at all, but the group nodded reluctantly.

"Everyone, back to your work!" Snape snarled and everyone returned to potion making.

Annabeth raised her hand and whispered something that Ron couldn't catch, into Snape's ear. He nodded and produced a piece of parchment from thin air with a wave of his wand. He gave it to the blonde and the three huddled around it before getting on with their work.

He shot a look at Harry that said, _We need to find out who they are._ Harry nodded then whispered to Hermione who just glared at those who Ron thought were their friends.

_Tonight,_ Harry mouthed.

Ron nodded solemly, this was looking like trouble for the golden trio.

* * *

**Yay! Trouble! Thanks everyone!**

**Please read and review!**

**V**


	9. Chapter 9

_Busted?_

Percy hated potions. Snape reminded him of one of the men in his dream. Nico and Cathy seemed to be keeping something from them all and Harry, Ron and Hermione kept glancing over at him and his friends warily.

He was confused by this. What had they done to make the trio act that way.

Then Percy remembered Grover, he would be on his free period now. Percy envied him. He would give anything to be out of the cold, gloomy dungeons.

When the lesson ended Percy was tempted to yell 'Freedom!' And charge out of the classroom.

He resisted, though, as that would get him in deep trouble. Cathy had already saved them from a term of detentions.

Snape them and Percy rushed over to Annabeth. They walked together to the grounds, then slumping under a tree near the lake, holding hands and laughing.

Thalia followed them, though she decided that she would see what the woods were like, and Cathy was telling Snape who they really were.

Percy closed his eyes and breathed in the fresh air. He could smell olives, and supposed that that was probably Annabeth.

At that moment, Annabeth squeezed his hand. His eyes fluttered open and he gazed at her, the sunlight making her grey eyes sparkle. She nodded behind him and he turned to see Harry, Ron and Hermione walking towards them.

As they got closer, Percy could hear what they were saying:

"You said tonight," Ron whispered.

"I know, but I want to know now," Harry glared at Percy and Annabeth.

"Maybe we should wait, Harry," Hermione muttered, obviously worried.

"No!" Harry then snapped at them, before whispering something that Percy couldn't hear.

They finally stopped in front of the two under the tree.

Annabeth smiled up at them, "Can we help you?"

"Yes," Harry said, whipping out his wand and shouting a spell.

Ropes bound Percy and his girlfriend, holding them fast.

"Hey!" He cried, struggling.

"Tell us the truth!" Harry shouted.

"What do you want to know?" Annabeth sighed.

"What are you?" Ron asked.

"That's rude," Percy muttered, he didn't particularly like being called a 'what', "We are 'whos'."

"Who are you?" Harry snarled.

"Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase," Percy laughed at the look on their faces.

"The truth, now!" Harry had his wand pointed directly at Percy's face.

"We can't," Annabeth said, "Please don't do this."

"You can!" Hermione said, "We found a letter from Chiron, and I read up on Camp Pigsnoutwarts. It doesn't exist. Chiron is the name of a centaur from an Ancient Greek myth, and Camp Half-Blood isn't in any book either. You're lying!"

Percy suddenly remembered that morning, the way she was so angry. Cleaning up their dorm and crying, 'Next time, use your wands, you idiots!'. It made sense now. If they had found a letter from Chiron then they would be suspicious.

"We're not Death Eaters," Percy said.

"You could be lying," Ron pointed out.

"Yeah, but I'm not," Percy pulled against the ropes, "Cut us loose."

Harry narrowed his eyes, "Search them."

Hermione leapt forward and dug her hands into Percy's pockets, pulling out Riptide in pen form and his wand. She then turned to Annabeth and checked her pockets, bringing out her wand.

"A pen?" Harry took Riptide from Hermione and twirled it in his fingers.

"Can I have that back, please?" Percy struggled more, if they did anything to his sword then they were in deep trouble.

"No," Harry continued to fiddle with Percy's pen.

"Look, just let us go and we'll explain!" Annabeth had a look of concentration on her face, she was forming a plan.

She looked over at Percy and mouthed two words, _Thalia, Cathy_.

Percy's heart did a backflip. Of course! They could help! If only they could signal them.

Well, Cathy would be coming down to meet them any moment, but Thalia was in the woods. Percy's eyes lit up. He had an idea.

He closed his eyes and concentrated on the lake. A tug in the pit of his stomach told him that it was working. He willed a small amount of water to rise from the lake and travel into the woods. It was working, and it would have worked if it had not been for Cathy running towards them shouting, "Hey guys!"

Percy lost his concentration and the water splashed to the ground. He cursed.

Harry turned to see what the splashing was, then, dismissing it, turned to Cathy.

"Accio Sword Hilt!" He cried.

Cathy's sword hilt flew from her pocket, right into Harry's hand.

"Hey!" She shouted, "Give that back!"

"Why on earth do you two carry around a pen and a sword hilt that you seem so attached to?" Ron asked.

"My dad have that to me," Cathy ran towards them.

"And my dad gave me that pen, sort of," Percy added.

"What is it with your dads?" Harry asked.

"That doesn't matter, just give us our belongings," Cathy was almost upon them, but then Harry realised that she could hurt them.

He bound her in ropes too, and she fell to the floor next to Percy and

Annabeth.

The blonde looked over at Cathy and some understanding passed between them. Cathy shuffled backwards towards the tree.

"You won't escape," Harry noticed the shuffling and turned the sword hilt in his hands, "And unless you are willing to part with these items then I suggest that you stop moving."

Cathy did not stop moving though. Percy wondered what she was doing, and then he felt Riptide return to his pocket. He glanced at Annabeth and nodded. She slowly edged her hands to his pocket.

"Fine then!" Harry whirled around and threw the sword hilt as far as he could into the lake, but Cathy caught it.

She had moved backwards far enough to shadow travel to the centre of the lake, catch her sword and then shadow travel back, with the help of a giant squid that Percy had convinced to allow Cathy to stand on him.

Harry gasped and spun back to face Percy and Annabeth, who were both standing, Annabeth having pulled Riptide from Percy's pocket and cut the ropes. Percy had Riptide pointed at Harry's face.

"No escaping, huh?" He laughed.

Thalia then burst from the bushes, "Monster!"

Percy's immediate reaction was to run at the thing chasing Thalia, but then he realised that if Thalia was running then it had to be bad. He stayed put.

Cathy, on the other hand, did charge at the monster, a grin spread across her face. Thalia stopped running and gawked as Cathy put out her hands as if wanting a hug.

The monster gave a great WOOF and leaped on top of her. Percy gasped. Annabeth screamed. Thalia aimed her arrows.

But then they heard Cathy laughing, "Get off you great oaf!" She squirmed away from the monster covered in saliva, "Look what you've done!"

Now that the monster was in the light, Percy saw what it was. It was a three headed dog.

"Cerberus!" He exclaimed, for it was the dog that guarded the Underworld.

Harry, Ron and Hermione, though, shouted, "Fluffy!"

Thalia burst out laughing at this, "What the heck, that is no fluffy dog!"

"No, that's Fluffy, Hagrid's pet," Hermione explained.

"No, he's my dog!" Cathy said as she threw a stick for Cerberus. His middle head caught it, and the stick looked like a sewing needle in his mouth.

Thalia scowled, "I hate that dog."

"Why?" Annabeth asked.

"Because it attacked the Hunters, ruddy hard to kill, even without that one screaming and popping skeletons out of the ground," She whispered to her friend.

"What was that?" Harry asked.

"Nothing," Thalia murmured.

They watched Cathy play with Cerberus for a while, before Harry remembered that he was supposed to be interrogating them.

He whirled around and narrowed his eyes, "Tell us what you are."

"Haven't we already established that we are 'whos' not 'whats'," Percy replied.

Harry snarled, "Just answer us!"

Suddenly, Hermione snapped her fingers, making everyone jump.

"Cerberus is the name of the three-headed dog from Greek Mythology!"

"So? They named their dog after a Greek myth, whatever that is, why is that important?" Ron said.

"But don't you see?" Hermione was thinking hard now, and Percy began to worry, "Chiron is the name of a famous Greek centaur, Cerberus is also from a Greek Myth, and I just remembered, half-bloods are the names of the children of the Greek Gods. Half God half mortal, and Thalia called me a mortal. And if your school is all half-bloods..."

Percy's heart dropped like a stone. Busted.

"But the half-bloods were all defeated centuries ago by the wizards!" Hermione scrunched up her eyebrows.

Percy spluttered, "What?"

"Yes, I remember Bins telling us!" Harry put his hands on Hermione's shoulders, "You're a genius!"

"Thanks, Harry," Hermione blushed.

"I swear, you're the cleverest girl in the world!" Ron grinned at her.

Percy saw that Annabeth had balled her fists, he could almost feel the anger radiating off her.

"Same can't be said for you, Ron," Hermione giggled.

At this point Annabeth was fit for bursting.

"Look, maybe we-" Percy started.

"No! How dare you insult me like that!" Annabeth snapped, cutting Percy off.

Now Annabeth was angry, Percy took a step back.

"Like what?" Hermione asked.

"You! You of all people! Why would you be the most clever person in the world! I know harpies that are cleverer than you!" Annabeth glared at Hermione, hand itching towards the mist shrouded dagger at her belt.

"Calm down, Anna, it's okay!" Thalia said.

"No! I am-"

"Annabeth!" Percy squeaked, "She is Annabeth!"

"Oh, right, sorry," Annabeth realised what she had been about to do and apologised, but she was still visibly angry.

Hermione stared at them, obviously deciding wether or not they were telling the truth, Percy hoped she wasn't as clever as she let on.

Apparently, she wasn't.

"Maybe I was quick to judge, demigods don't exist anymore. How about we check out Divination, seen as we still have some free time?" She sighed.

"What! With that old hag?" Ron looked like Hermione had just shot him.

Hermione leaned over and whispered in his ear, but Percy heard anyway, "We could find out more about them."

Ron nodded and Harry understood.

"Lets go," Ron grumbled, leading the way back to the castle, Cathy waving her wand and cleaning herself off.

She told her dog to stay in the woods, and promised that she would visit him later.

Percy was on edge now, one false move and they would realise that they were right about Percy and his friends. He couldn't afford any more close shaves.

* * *

**Hey! Thanks for reading! Not busted yet! Talk about a close shave, though!**

**Please read and review!**

**V**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.**

* * *

_Divination_

Harry kept glancing back over his shoulder, the new kids might have fooled his friends, but he still thought that there was something fishy about them.

They whispered to each other in some sort of strange language that Harry didn't recognise. Hermione had said that they were Greek, but then withdrawn the accusation rather too quickly. Then again, Hermione was taking them to Divination to try and find out more about them, maybe she still suspected that they were these 'Demigods', but Harry couldn't be sure.

At that moment, Percy jogged up to Harry and tapped him on the shoulder, "Hey, Harry, I was wondering what the Triwizard Tournaments are like? See, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Cathy and I put our names in the cup last night, after everyone went to bed, and we-"

"Why after everyone was in bed?" Harry asked.

"So no one would look at us like we were dirt on the bottom of their shoe," Percy explained.

Then Ron cut in, "I don't mean to be random, but Nico isn't fourteen."

Percy looked at the red head, confused, then smiled, and answered, "Nah, but we stick together, so our headmaster convinced Dumbledore to put us all in fourth year."

Cathy then joined them, "Yeah, it would be terrible if we were split up, we're a team, besides, I would so hate to be all alone with a group of know-it-all idiots that don't know how to have a little fun."

She cracked her knuckles and grinned evilly, Harry shivered.

"Wait, I thought you were the same age as us?" Percy furrowed his eyebrows at her.

"No, I'm seventeen," Cathy looked at him like he was stupid.

Percy choked on air, "What!?"

"You didn't know?" Cathy glared at him, and Harry felt the blood in his veins run cold.

Percy looked into her eyes -that guy obviously had guts- and muttered, "You look fourteen!"

Cathy sighed and folded her arms, a sad look on her face, "I know I'm small for my age, but do I seriously look that old?"

"You look like Nico," Percy said, then caught himself, "Ya' know, but a girl."

Cathy stared at the floor, "It's not my fault, I haven't eaten in months."

"Why?" Asked Ron.

"Curse, for running away," Cathy explained.

"When did you, uh, leave?" Percy asked warily.

"When I was seven," Cathy sniffed, staring straight ahead now.

"You said a few months!" Ron was now upset, probably about the fact that someone wasn't allowed to eat.

"Well I'm sorry if I upset you, but I really don't care about your food addiction," She fell behind again.

"Is it something that I said?" Ron asked.

"She's just grumpy," Percy explained.

"No wonder, she hasn't eaten in ten years," Harry suddenly felt sorry for the lonely Emo girl.

"So, the Tournament?" Percy asked again.

Harry shrugged, "I don't know, we haven't had one since I've been here-"

He was cut off by Hermione, "There has not been one in years and years, due to multiple deaths."

This was news to Harry, he gulped. Percy, on the other hand, grinned.

"Well then, we should be right at home!" Thalia giggled, putting a hand on Percy's shoulder.

Harry was still trying to interpret what on earth she meant when they reached the Divination classroom.

"Come on!" Hermione went first, and everyone else followed.

They hurried to the three empty tables in the corner and sat down. Harry glanced around the classroom, examining everyone, watching what they were doing. The room seemed strangely... Perfumeless. That was when Harry realised that Professor Trelawny wasn't there. He frowned, did she leave to get something? No, she wouldn't do that.

So Harry poked the kid on the table opposite him, Parvati Patil, and asked, "Where's Miss Prophecy?"

Parvati shrugged, "She hasn't arrived yet."

"What?" Hermione heard this and gasped, "Why not?"

"We don't know, she just hasn't turned up yet-" The girl was cut off by Trelawny rushing into the room.

"Spoke too soon," Parvati whispered, turning back to the crystal ball on the table.

Harry shifted in his seat so he could see his crystal ball too. He didn't see anything special. Just a ball. Of glass.

He looked up to see Ron talking to Percy hurriedly in a hushed voice. He was saying, "She usually tells you that you're going to die in some way or another, it's never true, so don't worry."

"You mean, she says, like, prophecies?" Percy asked.

"Na', she just points at you and says 'You are going to die etc.'" Ron put on a rather over the top show of this impression by waving his arms in the air and speaking in a low, mysterious voice.

Harry smiled as Percy snorted with laughter.

Unfortunately, Trelawny heard Ron and grinned, "Finally a student who takes Divination seriously!"

Ron gulped, and Harry felt sorry for his friend.

"What did you see in your crystal ball, dear boy?" The woman glided over to Ron's table.

"Uh, mist?" Ron suggested.

"And what does that symbolise?" Trelawny nodded.

"Death?" Ron guessed.

"Well done," The delusional professor clapped her hands.

Harry rolled his eyes. According to her, everything meant death.

"Now, who is dying?" Trelawny asked.

"Percy Jackson," Ron jabbed his thumb behind him at Percy, who was shaking his head violently and motioning for Ron to shut up.

"Ah, Percy Ja-" She stopped.

Her eyes glazed over and she fell over dramatically onto Percy's table. He looked unimpressed.

Suddenly she jerked backwards and rolled onto the floor, bringing herself up onto her knees and clutching at Percy's shoulders, knuckles white.

"Let go of me, you crazy old bat!" Percy tugged at her fingers, but the woman's grip looked vice-like.

_"To change the tides of the event,_

_Not only a great evil to prevent._

_A girl to rule above all other,_

_And a boy with powers to ruin another._

_With the sea gone dry and death alive,_

_Only one to really survive."_

Percy looked taken aback. So was everyone else.

Then, just for a second. Trelawny's form flickered. No one else saw but those on the three corner tables did.

Percy fell off his stool, and backed up against the wall (having escaped the professors grip) and shuddered out one word.

_"Rachel."_

* * *

**Hey! How are all my readers? Good, I hope? **

**Yay!**

**I'd just like to mention the fact that I may not update LOADS as I have a lot of schoolwork to do at the moment, but I promise I WILL update whenever I can. I promise nth at I will not abandon you, so please keep reading and reviewing.**

**Thanks to everyone! I love you all so much!_  
_**

**V**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.**

* * *

_The Goblet Of Fire_

It really got to Annabeth, the prophecy incident. She spent hours and hours every night trying to decipher what Professor Trelawny had said. It also bothered her that the old woman had momentarily changed into the red head back at camp, Rachel.

No one saw the 'form changing' but the seven on the corner tables, and that meant that Harry, Ron and Hermione saw too. Maybe they would just think of it as a trick of the light, or magic.

But no. Soon after, the trio cornered Percy and asked him who Rachel was.

The son of Poseidon shrugged and answered, "Girl from camp, she's a lot like the nut bat, only her prophecies are usually true."

They believed this, and so they should have, as it was true, but they still seemed like they were on a mission to prove that the demigods were who they thought they were. And keeping their identity a secret was proving more difficult than before.

More important matters were at hand, though, as it was on that night that Dumbledore would be announcing those who would be competing in the TriWizard Tournament.

The seven of them sat at the Gryffindor table, while Grover sat with his friends at the Hufflepuff table and Nico on his own at the Slytherin.

Annabeth couldn't help but worry. What if Grover was picked? Pan pipes couldn't do everything! And what about Percy? He was absolutely hopeless when it came to plans, and Annabeth was pretty sure that they would need some sort of plan to get through this. And Annbeth didn't even know if Cathy could fight with a sword! They were in deep this time, not too deep, but very deep...

Dumbledore strode up to the front of the hall and clapped his hands as silence fell across the hall like a great fog.

"Now students, the time has come for us to select out competitors for the TriWizard Tournament!" Everyone started to talk hurriedly, before Dumbledore again clapped his hands, "And as you know, we have a few guests, so, as a polite man would say, guests first!"

He whipped out his wand and stepped before the Goblet of Fire.

The large cup's fire glowed a bright orange, and it illuminated the entire room. Everyone one was still, silent, waiting.

Then the fires turned a dazzling red and a small piece of paper shot from within it.

Dumbledore caught it with a swift wrist flick and held it up delicately, "Victor Krum!"

Cheers erupted from all across the room, and the Quidditch player (Annabeth ha recently learnt that Quidditch was a sport that wizards played on flying broomsticks) made his was to the front of the hall.

Dumbledore directed Krum to a door behind him and then turned back to the cup.

Once again, the fire became a blood red and another piece of paper floated into the headmasters hand.

"Fleur Delacour!"

Another round of cheering as the girl got up and made her way to the stage.

Hermione had told Annabeth that she suspected that Fleur was part veela, which Annabeth interpreted as 'A daughter of Aphrodite'.

Many boys were staring, Ron was, his mouth handing open. The daughter of Athena shot a look at her boyfriend, who was sitting there, wringing his hands. She smiled, that was her seaweed brain.

"Of course, those from Camp Pigsnoutwarts are not usual competitors so the goblet will be deciding which to choose last, so on with Hogwarts!"

The fire one again turned red and a piece of paper flew from within it.

"Cedric Diggory!"

The Hufflepuff rushed to the front and through the door.

"Now-" Dumbledore was cut off by the roaring fire glowing red.

The paper that flew from inside was one that the headmaster looked at with concern, and Annabeth knew instantly that the name on it was not one of the Demigods'.

"Harry Potter," Dumbledore read out.

Muttering to each other, the crowd turned to Harry.

Annabeth watched his expression go from shocked to confused and finally to something that could only be described as _'Well, that sucks.'_

The dark haired, scarred boy stood up shakily and made his way to the front.

"The door, Harry," Eyes followed him as he stumbled over to the door, disappearing inside.

Everyone was still talking among themselves, everyone but Annabeth and her friends. They knew that something like this was going to happen, it was the reason that they were there.

After the noise had died down, Dumbledore spread his hands and said, "After that minor interruption, we shall continue."

Now for the demigods. Annabeth held her breath and crossed her fingers, not sure what she was hoping for.

The fire did not change the red like before, it instead went out, water bubbling from inside and spilling over the side. It pooled around the base of the goblet and shifted, foaming and frothing. Then it twisted and rose from the ground, taking the form of two people underwater, kissing. Annabeth gasped, it was her and Percy. Then the water shifted and she saw her and that very same son of Poseidon fighting side by side in... the place in which they had fallen. The look on her boyfriends face filled her with a sort of scared pride. It reminded her of just how brave he was.

Suddenly the water changed and became Thalia running with her and Luke, a smile spread across her watery face, but the smile melted away as the scene bubbled into the one in which Luke died.

Next came Nico, he was standing in the Lotus Casino with Bianca beside him, playing a game, a smile stuck to his usually droopy face. But soon he was standing with Percy, who was explaining something. Annabeth shot a glance over at the boy, who was watching with a look of sadness on his face. She guessed that Percy was telling him that Bianca was dead.

She very nearly laughed out loud when she saw Grover playing his pipes, a look of determination on his face. She remembered how he had helped defeat Hyperion in the Battle of Manhatten. But then she saw him running away with Percy and Sally. Annabeth remembered that the three of them were chased by the Minotaur when they first came to camp.

Last was Cathy. And Annbeth regretted watching. There was no 'happy' memory, just Cathy backed up against the wall, a boy sneering at her. The boy plucked a book from her hands and tore pages from it, but another boy snatched the book from the bully and handed it back to the girl pinned up against the wall.

But the 'clip' didn't end there. The bigger boy shoved the smaller, who stumbled backwards into the wall. It was at this moment that water Cathy lashed out. She ran at the bully and pushed him over. After he had hauled himself from the floor, he grabbed Cathy by her collar and hauled her off her feet.

Surprisingly, sound echoed through the hall, "How dare you! You're just as bad as your father!"

"Do not speak about my father in that way!" Cathy grit her teeth.

"But your father is a murderer, we know that from your reports. "My father lives among the dead!"" The boy put on a shrill voice, an imitation of Cathy, "He ain't no graveyard person, he's a murderer!"

"My father... Is not... A murderer!" Cathy kicked the boy in the ribs, "You have no right to say that, Brian!"

The boy, Brian, huffed in agony but smirked, "Of course he is, and you're his apprentice!"

Cathy yelled defiantly and the water began to bubble again. It churned as Brian continued to torment the young girl. And then, just like that, it exploded. Everyone screamed in shock, but the worst part was when the water settled. It was a still frame, but one that Annabeth would never forget.

It was Cathy standing over Brian's body, head in hands, tears flowing down her cheeks. The water speckled with red.

Annabeth turned to the real Cathy, who had real tears streaming down her face.

Everyone was staring at the poor girl, and Cathy obviously hated it. She stood and ran from the room, eyes following her.

_"Those of Camp Half Blood will all be competing in this TriWizard Tournament, anyone who objects will be killed,"_ A raspy voice echoed around the room, and it made Annabeth shiver.

The water sizzled and evaporated, leaving a stunned silence behind it. Then, as one, the Americans stood and walked to the front, through the door. This was worse than Annabeth had expected.

* * *

**Well... Bet you didn't see that coming!**

**So there's a little bit about Cathy's past, what do you think? Please tell me!**

**Thanks to everyone who reads this, and to those who review, I love you all!**

**Please read and review!**

**V**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey! New chapters up! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.**

* * *

_Weighing Of The Wands_

Something wasn't right, Hermione knew that.

Harry in the Tornament, the voice, the six all being in. It was like someone had handed a note to her saying, '_You can panic now_.'

It was quite obvious that the Tournament was going to be a complete disaster, and to make matters worse, Harry's scar had started hurting again.

The first time it happened, Harry had passed it off as a headache, but after that Hermione kept an eye on him. Several times she caught him rubbing his forehead, or wincing in pain. When she asked him about it he said that it was just all the school work, and that was nonsense as he hardly had any work to do, just potions, transfiguration, charms and Defence against the dark arts homework as well as the prophecy thing to worry about, not to mention the fact that Quidditch started again soon. Oh, that _was_ quite a lot...

Ron complained too. He whined that '_They spent too much time in the library_.' This was ridiculous, you can never spend too much time in a library. He also moaned about Harry not telling him about putting his name in the goblet of fire. Harry always denied doing such a thing, and Hermione knew that he wasn't lying, but Ron seemed rather angry about it and refused to believe him. Hermione saw the telltale signs that he was jealous. Yet when she confronted Ron about this and told him that being in a Tournament that could get you killed is not something you want to do, he just huffed and stormed off. He hadn't spoken to Harry since.

As for the six, their emotions were almost impossible to read. They could be worried, excited, nervous, thrilled or bored. They all kept their heads high and ignored the rude comments that flew at them everywhere they went.

They weren't exactly the stars in Hogwarts at that time, and neither was Harry. Many students had badges pinned to their chests that read "_Potter Stinks_!" There had been badges that had terrible words about the six imprinted on them, but anyone Thalia caught wearing them got a death glare and she flicked her wand their way, shocking them, literally. When Hermione asked her how she did this, Thaila shrugged and said, "Magic, duh."

One day, Harry was pulled out of potions by Colin Creevy along with Percy, Annabeth, Thaila and Cathy. Curious, and feeling rather wild, Hermione raised her hand and asked to go to the bathroom and a reluctant Snape agreed. The bushy haired girl raced from the room and after her friends, but kept to the shadows, anxious not to be spotted. Several times, though, Cathy turned to stare straight at Hermione, and gave her a wink as if to reassure her that she was on the hidden girls side.

When they reached the classroom Colin bid them good luck and left them to go inside. Hermione peered around the door and watched the seven sit down and the professors explain that what they were doing was the 'Wand weighing ceremony'.

Just then, Rita Skeeter, the daily prophet reporter with an over enthusiastic pen, asked to have a word with Harry, and then swept out of the room and into a broom cupboard, Hermione only just able to hide. She was beginning to regret this, it was so unlike her to sneak about, yet she was sure that Harry would not tell her everything later. So she stayed.

After a series of '_Hey_!'s and _'I'm not crying!'_'sfrom the cupboard_,_ Dumbledore emerged from the classroom and opened the door, discussing with Rita why he needed Harry back and then hurrying back to where he had come with a relieved Harry.

Once again, Hermione slid down the wall next to the door and sat down, silent. She listened as Dumbledore introduced Mr Ollivander, which was the wand-maker from Diagon Ally.

The old man first inspected Fleur's wand, approved, then Cedric's, also waving him away with satisfaction, and next Krum's, happy with the Quidditch players wand as well. Now he took Harry's wand.

"Aaaah, yes," Said Mr Ollivander, "Yes, yes, yes. How well I remember."

Hermione had no clue what he was talking about, but listened as the wand-maker examined her best friend's wand for what seemed like ages.

"Now, Mr Jackson, your wand?" Ollivander finally finished and called Percy forward.

Hermione took a deep breath and inched herself closer to the door, slowly and carefully tilting her head so she could see.

She saw Percy hand Mr Ollivander his wand, and the old man looked at it, surprised.

"Mr Jackson... This is a pen..."

"I know right! That's what I said!" Percy grinned.

It was then that Hermione realised that Percy had indeed handed Mr Ollivander a pen.

"Mr Jackson, you wand please?"

"Well, you see," Percy shuffled his feet, "I can't really do magic that well, and I have way more faith in this pen so-"

"You cannot use a pen in the Tournament, you will never survive," Cedric cut in.

"You think?" Percy gave the older boy a sly look, snatching the pen from Ollivander, "How about a duel, huh?"

"You're kidding? I could take you down with my eyes closed, it's a pen!" Cedric looked horrified, he really didn't want to fight.

"Some say a pen is mightier than a sword," Percy glanced down at the ballpoint pen in his hands, the rest of his crew unable to control manic smiles, "Well... Mine's both!"

And with that, Percy whipped the cap off the pen and Hermione gasped as it grew longer, sharper. It became the most beautiful, leaf-shaped sword in his hands. Everyone in the room took a step back, all apart from Percy's friends.

Hermione recognised the sword, it was the same one that Percy had had when Harry, Ron and she had cornered them by the lake. No wonder he was so attached to it.

"Y-you have a sword!" Cedric stuttered.

"Yeah, pretty cool, right!" Percy swung it through the air expertly, and Hermione smiled at him. Even with a deadly weapon he looked amazing.

"I suppose I do not need to examine your... Sword," Ollivander nodded at the dark haired boy, "Miss Chase?"

"I have a dagger, sir," She pulled a razor sharp dagger from inside of her cloak, identical in colour to Percy's.

"Very well. Now, what about you Miss-"

"Thaila, just Thalia," The girl cut off the wand-maker, "And I have this-" She held up a shield that was horrifyingly scary,"-And my spear." Now she took out a long sharp spear that crackled with electricity.

"Um, okay," Olliavnder nodded, "Mr Di' Angelo?"

"Ring," Nico replied simply, twisting the skull ring on his finger, which became a long, sharp, black sword. The light seemed to be sucked out the air and a chill crept through the room.

"Very well," Mr Ollivander tapped his desk, "Do you have a sword, Mr Underwood?"

"No, I have pan pipes," Grover brought out a set of pan pipes, "Please don't ask for a demonstration as I might turn you into a tree."

Mr Ollivander sighed and nodded, "And finally, Miss Emerald?"

"Uh, I have my sword," She held up the hilt of the sword she had had before at the lake. She closed her eyes and the darkness in the room bent and swirled around the object, folding into a blade very much like Nico's.

"Thank you all," Said Dumbledore, standing up, "You may go back to lessons now- or perhaps it would be quicker just to go down to dinner, as they are about to end."

The champions stood, but another man clapped his hands before they could leave the room, "Photos, Dumbledore, photos!"

Hermione stood and brushed off her robes. She was quite disappointed, perhaps she had been hoping for something more exciting. She didn't know.

After heading back to the common room, Hermione sat on an armchair by the sofa and watched Fred and George feed a little kid one of their 'Special Sweets'. About an hour later, Harry clambered through the portrait hole along with Percy, Annabeth, Thalia and Cathy.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, fine," Harry smiled at her and then yawned, "Tired though."

He disappeared upstairs, and the other four made some excuse to go too.

Hermione sat there alone. This Tournament could tear apart Harry, Ron and her's friendship. She wasn't going to let that happen. First, though, she needed to find out who the six really were.

* * *

**Hey guys! So thanks for reading and thanks to everyone who reviews, I love you all and I can't tell you how grateful I am to you. Thank you so so so so much! **

**Please keep on doing as you are now, love y'all!**

**Please read and review!**

**V**


End file.
